Valentines Day
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Linstead Valentines Day fic. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD. If I did, there would have been some Valentines Day cuteness.**

 **A/N: I apologise if this is a little all over the place or 'stiff' I'm getting over a migraine and I'm foggy but couldn't stop thinking about this so I needed to write it down.**

 **Some know this about me, but I love ideas and suggestions for stories. Someone gave me this idea and I want to say THANK YOU! I literally slapped myself in the forehead... How did I not think of it? But from the second I read your review last night asking for a Valentines Day fic I have not been able to stop thinking about this. I hope I do it justice for you.**

Valentines Day

I wake up to the smell of food and my stomach grumbles in appreciation.

My eyes slowly open and I stare at the ceiling as I hear Jay move around in the kitchen, I look over to see the bright flashing numbers on the alarm clock.

05:30.

I groan and dig myself further under the warm covers until I hear Jay chuckle and I bring the cover back down.

"It's early Jay, go away."

"Okay, I'll just take your breakfast and favorite coffee away." Jay's voice holds nothing but amusement and I groan before looking over to see him holding a tray.

"You went and got coffee from my favourite place? It's 5.30."

"They open early. I got donuts too, for dessert. Unless you want something else for dessert." Jay raises his eyebrow sexily and suddenly I'm not hungry anymore.

At least not for food.

"You're amazing." I whisper as he places the tray over my lap and kisses my forehead.

Jay pushes my extra four pillows to the floor before climbing back in bed and snuggling up to my left side.

"This looks incredible." I tell Jay as my mouth waters at the bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast sitting in front of me.

"What's the occasion?" I raise an eyebrow in question, wondering if he wants something or is trying to makeup for something.

Likely, something I did that he feels guilty for anyway.

"Seriously?" His voice is incredulous and I rack my brain.

"Happy Valentines Day baby." Realisation hits me at his words.

"Oh shit, it's Tuesday." Jay chuckles and leans in to press his lips against mine; I smile against his before I pull away to whisper my apology.

"In my defense it's 5.30 so it's practically the 13th still." Jay chuckles at me before re attaching his lips.

We eat breakfast mainly in silence; Jay knows when I'm eating to just let me enjoy the food.

Once the food is cleared away Jay moves the tray to the floor and we sit there nursing our coffees.

"Thank you for this Jay, it's really sweet." I turn to face him and press another kiss on his lips

"I just wish it was the weekend so you could have slept in, but we have work and I wanted to start the day off right."

"I can't believe how early you had to have gotten up." I shake my head.

"I'm okay with early morning Erin's." Jay just chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Besides, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Your smile is all the thanks I need."

I bite my lip as I marvel at how perfect this man in.

"I wasn't sure how you would react though. I thought you might think its stupid or something." Jay tilts his head, his eyes surveying my face.

"Never, not with you at least. Why would you think that?" I reach out and run a hand through his hair.

"You use to say it was a corny commercial holiday…" Jay raises his eyebrows and my fingers go to trace the lines in his forehead.

"Yeah, well I was single." I smirk at him.

"You've been with guys on Valentines Day. You either avoid them or admonished them if they did something. I know these things Erin, I'm your partner." His smirk is kissable and it takes everything not to kiss it away.

"They weren't you Jay. This corny romantic stuff is actually really nice with you. Truthfully, I haven't wanted to celebrate love before I had you… I didn't get the appeal. But now I know what real love is… I get it. Besides you're a hopeless romantic so I saw this coming." Jay looks to be on cloud nine at my confession and his hand traces patterns on my thigh.

"Guilty." He smirks and leans forward to kiss me again. His tongue seeks entrance into my mouth and we blindly reach to put our coffees on the bedside tables.

Jay's hands come to my waist as mine find his neck; he pulls me to him until I'm straddling his legs.

The kisses are hot and he trails them down my neck as I take the opportunity to breath some needed air.

Our lips find each other again and I can feel him stirring beneath me.

"Now how about that dessert?" I whisper with a giggle.

"I hope you mean me Erin Lindsay." Jay whispers back as he rolls us over until he's on top of me.

"Nope, the donuts. You know how I love my food." I giggle again before moving to get up however Jay has me trapped.

Jay stares into my eyes and I stare back.

"Oh really?" He asks with that eyebrow move he knows I can't resist.

"I guess I love you more." I lean up to attach our smiling lips.

"You guess?"

"If I say I love you more… do I still get the donuts?"

"I'll tell you what, you can have them in the car on the way to work… you will need to bring your energy levels back up." Jay's lips grab mine in a searing kiss and his hands slide into my PJ's shorts and my nerve endings feel like they are on fire.

* * *

We are rushing around the apartment getting ready to leave for work as I throw my still wet hair in a bun, as we ran out of time for me to spend time blow drying it.

After showing our love for each other in bed, Jay joined me in the shower for another round.

"This is your fault, Jay." I tell him as I slip my boots on, he's chuckling as he clips on his gun and badge.

"Oh, please. You wanted me to join you." I just smirk in return; fully aware that's what I wanted.

I toss Jay the car keys as I clip my own badge and gun on.

"You can drive." I tell him with a wink as his eyes widen in shock.

"It's part one of your gift." I giggle as we exit the apartment, locking it up behind us.

"How many parts exactly can I look forward to?" Jay's hand grabs my hand as we make our way down the stairs.

"Three, if you're lucky." I tell him as we exit the building and Jay's hand moves to wrap around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"Oh I plan on getting lucky." He kisses the side of my head and I feel excitement course through my body.

"I need to pick up the gifts from Burgess today." I tell him as he opens my door and I just roll my eyes before getting in.

"I have to grab mine from Antonio's. Couldn't have you sneaking around or finding it." Jay starts the car and I grab the donuts from the box.

"Yum." I take a large bite and close my eyes savoring the chocolate swirling around on my tongue.

"Hey, where's mine?" Jay holds out a hand expectantly, a small pout on his lips.

"You need your energy levels back up too do you?" I raise an eyebrow as Jay stops at a traffic light.

"Only if you want me to be up for tonight…" Jay's eyebrow mirror mine and I hold out the box for him.

"Oh, I want that." I tell him as we meet in the middle over the center console to share a sweet kiss.

Once the donuts are gone, my hand finds Jay's and they rest on his thigh the rest of the way to the district.

When we pull up at the district and park we get out of the car, but before I can make it two steps Jay's pulling me back to him. My back is against the car and Jay's warm body has me trapped.

"I want one more kiss to get me through the day, before we head up and have to be professional."

"I think that can be arranged." Jay's lips come down to meet mine in a passionate kiss, his hands grip my hips and mine are cupping his face before wrapping around his neck as his tongue pushes into my mouth.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review... I think I could come up with a second chapter with lots of love and cuteness after work that night. ;-)**

 **Thank you, Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Here's part 2.**

 **Thank you reading-lover-191 for this prompt, I love how it turned out. Glad you are enjoying it too - fuzzy head or not. No need for the thanks, you are welcome :) I got this chapter out quickly for you. Thanks for your kind words.**

 **Someone left a review about a spoiler (don't read the rest of this sentence if you don't like spoilers) and now I can think of nothing else. Why does the show tease us like this? Hopefully all will be okay or I'll need to go into overdrive writing about Linstead lol**

Valentines Day Part Two

I enter the apartment quietly, confused by the darkness.

"Jay?" I call out as I make my way down the hall.

"In the kitchen babe." I can see a soft glow reflecting off the floor.

"Close your eyes, I'm putting your gifts in the bedroom." I call out as I walk through the apartment.

I place the boxes in the bedroom and then make my way out to the kitchen, only to gasp when I see the table set for two with candles lit all around the room and Jay finishing up in the kitchen.

Jay glances over his shoulder and smiles.

"You look beautiful." His tone is sincere and my cheeks tint pink.

"I'm wearing what I wore all day. My hair is a mess and I haven't done my make up." I reach up to pull my hair from its bun and run my hands through my still damp, messy hair.

"You still look beautiful." I walk closer to him and wrap my arms around him from behind.

"You always look beautiful to me." I inhale his scent as once again I appreciate how lucky I am to have found him.

"You cooked?" I asked inhaling the smell of Italian.

"Just for you." He leans gently back into me as one of his hands caresses mine over his stomach.

"I love Italian." The smile won't leave my face.

"I know. You're going to really love this lasagna." Jay turns around and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Here's my part two." Jay teases as he turns me to face the dozen roses on the counter.

Instantly, I can imagine Jay struggling with the flower selection, knowing Daisies are my favorite but would likely just remind me of my Dad.

"I love them, thank you Jay." I blink away tears, as I feel so grateful he knows me so well.

Jays arms wrap around my waist from behind and he kisses my neck before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers to me, pulling me tight.

"I love you too." We stand there in silence for a few moments when I pull away and make my way to the bedroom.

"Now for my part two." Nerves grip my stomach as I make my way for the box.

I'm unsure of Jay's reaction or if we are even ready for this next step. But I want to see if we can handle this together.

I reach into the box and pull out the puppy that's been strangely silent since we entered the apartment.

"This is Frankie." I tell Jay softly as I exit the bedroom.

Jay's jaw drops in shock before a big smile stretches over his handsome face.

"Happy Valentines Day babe." I tell him as I hand him the puppy.

Frankie yaps before licking Jay's face, Jay laughs and hugs the puppy tighter.

"This is a perfect, thanks Erin." I bite my lip before smiling in relief.

"I wasn't sure if I was rushing this… us. I don't know if we're ready for the next step but I want to take it. With you." We share a kiss before I reach down and kiss Frankie too.

We're watching Frankie run around the apartment as we cuddle on the couch after dinner, a bottle of red wine gone.

"So I have one final gift." Jay tells me nervously as he reaches between the back of the couch cushions retrieving the gift.

It's a small black box and I gulp nervously as Jay runs a hand through his hair.

"Don't freak out, it's not a ring." He tells me and I simultaneously sigh in relief and feel a pang of sadness.

"Well it is, but not that kind." He continues nervously.

He opens the box and I gasp as the ring inside. It's a beautiful thin white gold band littered with diamonds and rubies, both of our birthstones complimenting each other nicely.

"It's a promise, that I will always be here for you Erin. No matter what life throws at us, what our future has in store, what you tell me about your past. I love you and I promise to love you until my last breath."

"I love it Jay." I whisper blinking back tears.

"It's also a promise that one day I will ask you to marry me, when you're ready I want nothing more than for you to be my wife."

He slips the ring on my ring finger on my right hand and then places a kiss there.

"I like the idea of you wearing jewelry I gave you." He admits quietly.

"I love that too, I've never had jewelry that means anything before. I love it Jay, and I'd be proud to wear it every day. We can look at it and know that you're mine and I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere either. I'm done running Jay, I promise." I lean in and kiss in deeply, wanting to prove how serious I am.

We spend the next half hour on the couch in comfortable silence, starting at the ring on my finger as Jay holds my hand tight.

He places a kiss on my forehead before yawning.

"We better get onto Part three of my gift before you fall asleep gramps." I tease him with a laugh as I get up from the couch.

"Hey, I was up at 4am sleeping beauty."

"All I'm saying is, don't fall asleep until after I've had my way with you."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm still planning to get lucky tonight." Jay's eyes are sparkling blue and I get lost in them.

"Good, I want to give you a proper thank you for today and for this gift."

"I wanted you to have the perfect Valentines Day… something tells me it's the first one you have celebrated."

"It is… and it was. Perfect I mean." Jay gets up and leans down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"So where is all Frankie's stuff?" He asks me when Frankie is at our feet.

"In the car." I laugh as I lean down to pick Frankie up.

"Well I'll run down and grab that while you organise part three."

"Sounds like a plan."

When the apartment door shuts I place Frankie back down before entering the bedroom and picking up the second box. I strip down and slip into the red and black lacey lingerie I know Jay will appreciate.

I run a brush through my hair quickly but give up when I can't tame my messy hair. I pull my silky robe on as I hear the apartment door open and Frankie's tiny paws running down the hallway.

Jay's chuckles can be heard as his footsteps make their way into the living area where he sets Frankie up for the night. Well, at least for the start of the night.

Jay stops at the doorway and I drop the robe, enjoying the way his eyes roam my body and can see his body's immediate response.

"Happy Valentines Day." I whisper as he closes the gap and presses our lips together.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispers back against my lips.

"I think you've got too many clothes on." I giggle as he helps me take off his shirt and then my quick hands are pulling at his belt.

Our kisses are full of love and passion as we undress each other and end up on the bed.

Jay pulls away and our eyes meet, the only sound in the room is our heavy breathing.

"I love you." He whispers sincerely.

"I love you too." I whisper back as his lips meet mine again and he joins our bodies for another night of passion.

I'm looking forward to many more days and nights like these with Jay, while we build a life and family together.

 **A/N: I'm thinking of doing a short sequel. Perhaps Valentines Day a year later where Jay gives her a different kind of ring ;-)**

 **Thoughts on this please.**

 **Someone left a prompt for someone in the unit catching them on a date before they weren't out in the open. I'll see what I can do, I've started writing it :)**

 **All ideas welcome.**


End file.
